


Heat Wave

by writinginthegutter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mini Fic, One Shot, Pool, Short, Silly, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pool, becissar - Freeform, becommissar, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthegutter/pseuds/writinginthegutter
Summary: Beca needs a little nudge to jump in the pool on a hot summer's day, which Kommissar is more than happy to provide





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly mini fic inspired by this horrible horrible heat
> 
> Written very quickly after the sun melted my brain

"Beca, come in," Chloe yelled.

"I'm good!"

"You're gonna burn out there!"

"I'm tanning"

"You're frying! Aren't you hot?"

"I'm always hot, thank you very much"

Chloe rolled her eyes and splashed some water out of the pool in Beca's direction.

"Dude!" Beca yelped with a dramatic flinch.

"Oh come on, it's not even that cold! Just jump in, you'll see!"

"Come in, maus"

Beca's heart had a nervous twitch when she heard Kommissar's voice. She had interrupted her little swimming competition with Pieter and was now resting her elbows on the edge of the pool, facing Beca with a toothy grin on her infuriatingly perfect face.

It only made sense that on top of everything else, the german was also outrageously rich. Who even needed a pool that large anyway? That was just excessive and-

Beca's thoughts were cut short when Kommissar pushed herself out of the pool in one swift motion, her toned forearms flexing and her loose, wet hair cascading down her back. She might have been a little distracted by the sight, because before she knew, she was scooped effortlessly in the tall woman's arms.

"Hey, wait!" She protested. "Just 'cause you're some tall amazonian goddess with muscles of steel doesn't mean you can just..." Beca trailed off, intimidated by Komissar's piercing gaze looking down on her.

"It's too warm out here, you face is all red, little maus," Kommissar remarked, smirking as she started to walk towards the pool.

Beca's eyes went wide. She squirmed and kicked her legs, trying to escape the blonde's strong grip. Needless to say it didn't have much effect, other than a low chuckle from Kommissar.

"Wait-wait-wait! I don't even have my bathing suit on!"

"Won't matter once you're wet!" Chloe yelled.

"That's what she said!" Beca couldn't resist replying, before she realised they were almost at the edge of the pool. "Okay wait!" She squealed, trying to think of a better excuse. "My phone is in my pocket!"

Kommissar hesitated.

"Liar! It's right there!"

Beca's eyes shot daggers towards Chloe, who stuck out her tongue.

"She didn't need to know that, traitor!"

SPLASH!

Beca gasped sharply once her head was out of the water again. Her hair and her shirt clung to her, just like she clung to Kommissar. She hung on to her shoulders for dear life, nails digging into her skin.

"You're turning into more of a little monkey than a maus," Komissar teased.

"Shut up and get me out of the deep end," Beca whined, hanging on even tighter if that was possible.

"Beca, do you... not know how to swim?" Chloe piped up. There was no judgmenent in her tone, only slight concern for her friend. Still, Beca blushed a bit, flustered.

"I just never got around to it, okay? I can doggie-paddle...kinda," she mumbled defensively.

Kommissar laughed again, with that low-pitched chuckle that held no malice behind it. The one that always made Beca’s knees go weak. The one that was always accompanied by that look in Kommissar’s eyes, like Beca was the most adorable and delicate thing she’d ever seen. The tall woman gently pulled Beca’s hands off her shoulders, revealing little crescent-shaped indents her nails had left. She turned around, wrapped Beca’s arms around her neck, and started swimming towards the shallow end. Beca held on tight, her face to the back of Kommissar’s head, and she couldn’t help but notice how despite all the chlorine, her hair still smelled like frickin’ tropical flowers. 

Kommissar stopped, about halfway through the pool. She found a footing, and stood up. 

“This is the shallow end, yes?” she said. She had water up to her neck. 

“Ja!” Pieter approved, standing next to her with water up to his chest.

“You know damn well it’s not, you sexy skyscrapers!” Beca protested, hanging on even tighter and wrapping her legs around Kommissar’s waist for good measure. She could know without even seeing it that she had that infuriating, smug, hot-as-hell smirk on her face right now. 

“I will not let you fall, maus,” she whispered, and Beca mentally cursed because no one should be allowed to send shivers down her spine just by  _whispering_. Kommissar held Beca’s thighs with her arms to prove her point. At that point, with her chest pressed against her back, Beca was pretty sure the blonde could feel her heart going at a thousand beats per minute. Mercifully, they soon reached the shallow end - for real, this time. 

“Sorry for earlier, maus,” Kommissar said earnestly. “You know, I could teach you to swim”

“Maybe you could teach me CPR, with those luscious lips of yours,” Beca fired back. God, what was that girl  _doing_  to her? 

“Hmm, maybe you’ll need CPR after this”

“After what?”

Kommissar dipped down suddenly, submerging Beca for half a second before bringing her right back up.

“You  _dick_ ,” Beca chuckled, lightly pinching Kommissar in revenge. 

**Author's Note:**

> If any strong lady out here volunteers to throw me in a pool hmu


End file.
